


you know i’ve got what it takes (and i can take a lot)

by epherians



Series: Maycury Week 2019 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Brian May, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Maycury Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Freddie Mercury, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: “I promise I’ll take good care of you.”“I’m not made of glass, Fred.”“That’s what you say, darling. But trust me that we should take this one nice and slow. For your sake as well as mine.”Written for Day 4 of Maycury Week 2019.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Maycury Week 2019





	you know i’ve got what it takes (and i can take a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 4 (September 5th):
> 
>   * **it’s freddie’s birthday and brian doesn’t know what to get for the man who has everything**
> 

> 
> Title comes from “Staying Power.”
> 
> You know who I love more than bottom!Freddie? Bottom!Brian. Enjoy!

“I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

“I’m not made of glass, Fred.”

“That’s what you say, darling. But trust me that we should take this one nice and slow. For your sake as well as mine.”

Brian didn’t know what present to give Freddie, the man who has everything. There was already going to be a party where Freddie would be celebrated and lavished with so many gifts. What could Brian give that would even match the level of adulation Freddie would receive from his friends and fans?

And that was how he got the most unusual, beautiful, intimate, vulnerable idea. He was just very embarrassed to bring it up.

He shouldn’t have been nervous at all to approach Freddie with this—neither of them were strangers to doing this together, and Brian always had the “upper” advantage. But what would Freddie think of him for _offering_ himself like this…?

It turns out Brian had nothing to worry about (or did he?), as Freddie was nothing but welcoming of the idea, even tempted by it, too. “I think switching positions would be very fun…” the singer murmurs as he kisses his lover’s neck. “I could show you how good it feels when you take care of me, because I want that for you.”

“You’re not concerned?” Brian asks. “That this is my f-first-”

“Darling, I think it’s very brave of you. There’s no shame in wanting to try—and I prefer that position for a good reason! Now, just relax…” Freddie nudges Brian to lean back against the headboard so he can plant kisses down his neck. “Your body is the most beautiful, did I already tell you that…?”

Broan moans, whether from Freddie’s kisses or Freddie’s praise or both. He was still a bit shy as he felt Freddie divest him of his clothes—first the shirt, then his unzipped trousers—but as soon as Freddie palmed him, Brian could feel the heat rushing in his cheeks…and between his legs.

“I think you’re looking forward to this as much as I am…” Freddie whispers in his ear, before slipping his trousers off and watching Brian’s erect cock spring free. He wastes no time wrapping his hand around Brian’s gorgeous package, if just to hear him try to keep his moans to a low whimper.

“F-Freddie…” Brian cranes his neck to give access to more kisses. For a moment, it’s quiet and hushed as Freddie makes love bites while slowly stroking him. Brian is lost in the pleasure that he doesn’t realize Freddie kissing down his body, and putting his lips around his cock.

“Oh, Fred-!!” Brian moans in an instant. Freddie was good with his mouth—there was no denying that—and he wouldn’t stop until Brian was practically thrusting in his mouth. Brian was helpless under Freddie’s twofold pleasuring, building himself up to a climax until—

—Freddie pulls away, seeming incredibly pleased in doing so.

“Freddie, I was so close!” Brian whines.

“Now what good would it be if I let you finish before the main attraction?” Freddie teases, but not without leaning down to plant kisses on his beloved. “I want to show you what it’s like to have a _really_ good time…”

They spend a little longer kissing, Brian’s arms eagerly going around Freddie as they sit closer together. He doesn’t wonder when Freddie had removed all his clothes, but he’s delighted to feel his gorgeous body wrapped around his own, awkwardness and all.

“Are you ready?” Freddie asks him, and he nods. “Good. Let’s get you opened up…”

Brian feels a cold, lubed finger press into his entrance. He grunts at the strange, embarrassing intrusion, but the way Freddie crooks his finger makes Brian cry out, as if his body wanted this all along because it felt so good.

“There, that’s a good boy,” Freddie sweetly croons. “It’s much easier for me if I can get you to relax…”

Brian wants more, but Freddie holds him in place to continue his ministrations. There’s a second finger added and he takes it well, if his delighted gasps were anything to go by. After staying like this for a while, Freddie removes his fingers and nudges his lover to get on all fours.

It seems like the longest agony to wait for Freddie to put on the condom and lube, but Brian feels him prod his entrance and slowly push in. The much bigger penetration makes him tense.

“It’s okay, love, it’s all right…” Freddie assures him with kisses down his back. “Just relax, it’s going to be easier that way…”

The thought of relaxing is a struggle—how can he relax when Freddie is bloody _inside_ him—causing Brian to clench more because all of this feels so awkward and wrong. Freddie keeps kissing him, slowly working his way in, until he’s fully sheathed. The burning ache is soon replaced with a numb feeling as Freddie pulls out to thrust again. Brian starts feeling less uncomfortable and more curious at the growing sensation, until _oh_. 

_Freddie found his sweet spot._ And now he wants him to find it over and over again.

“You like that, darling?” Freddie coos. “Like how I feel so warm and tight inside you?”

Brian couldn’t form words, being too embarrassed to express his pleasure, so Freddie changes his thrusts to coax out a louder reaction from his love.

“Freddie- ah! It feels good—please give me more!”

“Oh Bri, sweet Bri, wanna make you come. Wanna see your face as you come-”

Immediately, Freddie pulls out and flips Brian over to lie on his back. Brian’s legs are hooked over his shoulders so he could resume his thrusts unimpeded—causing Brian to realize this was so fucking hot.

“Fred… Freddie-” he arches up, saying the only name he knows now like a prayer.

“Come for me, Bri,” Ever so smooth at dirty talk, Freddie takes Brian’s cock and strokes him firmly. “You’re so close, I can feel you…”

“ _F-Freddie!_ ” They snap their hips together just as Brian bursts with pleasure. All he can see are stars and colors he can’t name, and in his haze, he barely registers someone talking to him…

“Bri?” ( _Was that his name? He almost forgot it for a while._ ) He looks up and sees Freddie wiping his face with a cool cloth. “How’d you like it?”

Brian feels satisfied, and happy. “I loved it… I didn’t think I would…”

“That’s because you have me taking care of you,” Freddie tells him, holding him close. “I only want what’s best for my dear Brimi…”

“I thought this was your birthday present?” Brian frowns.

“This was the _best_ birthday present,” Freddie kisses him. “Thank you so much, darling.”

“Happy birthday, Fred. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Brimi. Now, get some sleep.”

He’s safe in his beloved’s arms, and there’s nowhere else he’d want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to [Darby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62) for motivating me to get this written!


End file.
